


Shoot Your Shot

by Layzhe_06



Series: Adventures with the Gaang!! (Modern AU) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), F/M, Fluff, I have been working on this for the past 2 days, It's a band fic, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Sokka is in loveeee, This just called me single in fourteen different languages, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph Beifong-centric, Toph Being Awesome, Toph isn't good with feelings, but that's also super minor, if you were looking for angst there ain't any here, o weel, sorta - Freeform, unless you count self-doubt ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layzhe_06/pseuds/Layzhe_06
Summary: "Our friendship is legitimately on the line.""Toph won't push you away just because of one kiss! Sokka, just shoot your shot!"-----Or, the tokka origin story of my au HAHA(pls read the other ones too ty :3)
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Series: Adventures with the Gaang!! (Modern AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778341
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Shoot Your Shot

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! Your content has been served.

"AANG!" "SOKKA!" Aang yelled back, holding Appa's hairbrush in his hands as he shot his head up towards his roommate who had burst into his room. Appa was sitting patiently in between Aang's legs like the good boy he is until Sokka barged in and interrupted his weekly fur combing. "I just had the craziest idea." He said, clutching his phone in his hand. 

"You got this from Tiktok didn't you?" Aang stated, eyes trailing to his phone. "Yes, how'd you know?" Aang pointed the brush towards his phone and Sokka blushed. "Yeah, well, I was going through tiktok and I came across this trend where you kiss your best friend." He explained, showing him a video. Aang's brow shot up, "Okay and your idea is to kiss who?" "Toph..." "She's not a touchy-feely kind of girl Sokka." "Yeah, but I like her!" "Which is precisely why you should just TELL her." "Actions speak louder than words." 

Aang rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm attending a fun-run with Katara tomorrow, you'll have the entire dorm to yourself until 9pm." Aang said, going back to brushing Appa's fur. "But she has classes..." "Half day." "Oh." "Exactly! I think you should shoot your shot, you already have your privacy. If she decides to slap you, at least you both can keep it behind closed doors." "Good point Aang." "I know." He smiled, and Sokka left the room. 

The next day, Toph was on her way to her first class after her break when she felt Sokka's footsteps approaching her. She felt her cheeks turn warm, but she willed the growing blush away. When his hand landed on her shoulder, she felt tingles erupt from her shoulder down to her toes. "Uh, hey, Sokka... What's up?" "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over to my dorm..." "What's the occasion?" "Aang isn't gonna be home until tonight because he has something to do with Katara... I thought since I'd have the dorm to myself, we could hang out." 

"Well... Sure, why not? I don't really have anything to do." She replied, and pulled away from his grip. "I'll see you later then?" "You bet." She said, punching his shoulder and walked off to her physics class. He stood there for a split second longer before coming back to his senses and making his way back to his dorm, passing by the convenience store right across their building to pick up some snacks. His stomach twisting and turning while he waited in anticipation. 

'Maybe this is a bad idea...' He thought, chewing on his lip, 'No, you don't get to back out! It's time to man up and admit your feelings.' He scolded himself, imagining Katara slapping the back of his head. He paced around his room, eyes darting nervously towards the door. 'This could kill our friendship though.' He thought again, biting his lip. 'God Sokka, man up! If this ruins your friendship, it's her loss. Besides, Toph is too loyal to just throw away years of friendship down the drain after one kiss that probably isn't supposed to happen.' Sokka flinched when the doorbell suddenly rang. 

He opened the door and frowned when he saw Toph's own frown. "Hey, you good?" "Ugh, I can't believe this. Do you know how RIDICULOUS Chan is? I was trying to propose an idea for our group project and then he decides to just... Ugh! He's just so stupid, I don't know how I attend that damn class." "Well, did you teach him a lesson of your own?" "Hell yeah." She replied, that smug grin on her face made Sokka melt ever so slightly. 

"So, what do you have planned for us today Snoozles?" "Well, I thought we could enjoy a movie..." He offered, his hand instantly connecting with the back of his neck in fear of her not liking it since she was... Well... Blind. "Sure! As long as they've got some good sound effects, you're good." She replied, patting his shoulder and landing back first on the couch. 

Sokka made his way over to the remote and sat beside her, letting her rest his head on top of his lap. Her sightless eyes were looking right at him and he couldn't help but blush. "Your heartbeat's going crazy, is something wrong?" "N-no! Nothing's wrong... It's fine. I'M fine.." He replied nervously, Toph didn't believe him for a single second but she dropped the topic nonetheless. The movie couldn't catch Sokka's attention no matter how hard he tried, Toph being mere centimeters away from him made him blush nonstop. 

Unfortunately, she sat up. The warmth she'd left on his body following her. He felt so cold. "So, have you heard about the new bar that's opening nearby, I thought you might be interested in performing." "No way? They're finally open?" Sokka asked, and Toph nodded her head. "In a week or so. You wanna be their opening performance? I talked to the manager, they said they'd pay you a good tip. I heard from Aang that you guys have been having a difficult time with finding gigs." She replied, and Sokka was touched. 

"Well, tell him I'd love to accept that offer." He told her, and she nodded her head. Leaning on his shoulder and enjoying the rest of the movie. Talk about missed opportunities. He let her rest on his shoulder, but he couldn't make himself make the move. He couldn't bring himself to kiss her right then and there, afraid of her reaction. He sighed, watching the rest of the movie with a pang in his heart. Toph's heart was so loud in her ears. She wondered if Sokka could feel it too. She'd be mortified if he did.  
\----  
Nearly a week had passed and adrenaline had buzzed through their veins, they only had one last day before their performance. "Finally! We have a gig!" Katara cheered, pumping a fist in the air. "I know right? Toph is so nice to have talked to the manager for us." "Agreed. I bet if Toph didn't talk to him sooner, we'd still be here... Bored." Sokka replied, plugging his guitar in. "I heard the guy actually had more than one branch. Apparently he's famous around cities and the bar would probably be jam-packed." Suki replied, adjusting the mic. 

"Talk about a lucky shot." Aang, replied from the keyboard. "So Sokka... Did you want to share anything to us?" Aang asked, a brow raised. The others paused their movements and looked at him. "Uhm, no. I don't?" "I thought you and T-" "Nah." "You said you were going to admit you feelings to Toph!" "I chickened out last minute... I was close though." "What?! Aww..." Aang sulked, Katara looked surprised. "You were going to admit your feelings to Toph?" "Why didn't you?" Suki asked, Sokka shrugged. 

"I just... This thing we have going on right now is special. I don't wanna risk it." "Sokka, Toph isn't like that. She's a loyal friend, stubborn at times, yeah, but she cares about you too much to just push you away." Sokka looked up at Suki, "I don't know." He shrugged, "Toph will still be your friend at the end of the day. Kiss or no kiss." Katara said, a sympathetic smile on her face. "Yeah Sokka, it's all just a leap of faith." Aang comforted from the keyboard, a hand on his shoulder. Sokka smiled. "Thanks guys. I'll tell her how I feel soon. But now, we gotta practice!" They returned his smile and Katara began the countdown, "1, 2, 3!"  
\----  
"I don't know what to do!" She sighed, Zuko looked up at her from the couch. "For the last time Toph, just let everything play out. If he doesn't like you back and you've interpreted this entire affair wrong, then leave it at that. Sokka's a good guy, he isn't going to throw away nearly a decade's worth of friendship because of an issue this small." He replied, rolling his eyes. 

"But still! It's going to be awkward..." "Only if you make it." Toph pondered, sitting on his back. Leaning over his neck to face him. "You're not helping me." She frowned, her bangs tickled Zuko's face as she blew it towards his face. "I'm not a relationship expert!" "YOU DATED JIN AND MAI!" "Yeah but that was a year ago!" Zuko defended, Toph huffed. "I can't believe this." "Neither can I." Zuko smirked, Toph punched his butt and he winced. "Yeah, fuck you." "No thanks. Now, get off of me or I will burn your soles off." He threatened but Toph only stuck her tongue out towards him. 

"I can't believe you can't go to Sokka's gig tonight..." "Well, I have to visit uncle tomorrow, you know that." "At least bring home some food!" "If you're not sulking anymore, then fine." He replied, and Toph smiled. "Now that's a good roommate." She replied, patting his shoulder. "Alright, now help me pick an outfit. I wanna woo Sokka tonight." She said, tapping his bicep and running off to her room. 

Zuko stood up and followed her, helping her pick an outfit. "Well, it must be my lucky day today!" "And why is that?" "Toph Beifong, the Blind Bandit, is dressing up. I guess I better check the lottery, I might even win!" "Oh screw you!" Toph giggled, shoving Zuko to the side. Zuko laughed back and handed her clothes over. "Here, I bet Sokka's gonna love you in these." He said, and pushed her into the bathroom. When she emerged in the clothes he'd picked out, he smiled. "Yep. Definitely." He nodded his head, and Toph blushed. "You really think so?" "I know so."  
\----  
Sokka's eyes scanned the crowd for those pale jade eyes. He was a little dejected when he was unable to see them through the wave of people. But to be fair, the lights inside the bar were bright and it was hard to tell whether or not she was there or not. They were halfway through the sea of people when they bumped into a man in semi-formal clothes. He looked to be in his early 50's and had a big smile on his face. 

"You four must be the band Toph said volunteered to perform an opening number to start off the night! Team Avatar?" Aang nodded his head at the name of their little group and he ushered them to follow. "Well, as you all may know, I just opened a new branch here and I wanted to open the bar with a bang. And according to Toph, you could do just that! So I'm hoping for a mind-blowing performance." "Don't worry, we always give our best." Aang reassured and he nodded his head. "My name is Michael by the way. And if you're looking for Toph, she's over there by the front of the stage. She's been excited for your performance all night." 

There she was, dressed up in a white crop top with 'Bandit' written in all caps on top, camo green army pants, and nike air force 1's. Her hair was styled in her usual buns and she was sipping on a cocktail drink mindlessly. "Toph!" Her head shot up towards their direction and she waved at them. They made their way over to her and greeted her, the others thanking her for finding them a place to perform in. "No problem! It's what friends do after all." She replied, nudging Sokka as he was the nearest person to her. He blushed and nodded his head in agreement. 

"What are you guys going to perform today?" "Just a few hits." "Alright! I can't wait to hear it." She smiled, and ushered them over to the stage. They all set up the necessary equipment and the crowd cheered. "Good evening! We are Team Avatar, and tonight we're going to be your opening number. Are you guys ready to rock out?" Suki asked into the mic, pointing it towards the crowd that cheered in response. She attached the mic back onto the stand and nodded her head towards Katara. 

"1,2,3!"  
\----  
"That... Was amazing!" Michael said, "Toph was right! The crowd just loved you guys! Here's your money, and drinks are on the house!" He said, handing the money over to Aang. True to his word, they'd been awarded $4,000 and free drinks. "That was so worth it!" Suki cheered, chugging on a glass of beer. "You guys killed it out there!" Toph complimented, sipping on her own drink. 

"Well, we wouldn't have had that chance if it wasn't because of you." Sokka, replied, and Toph blushed. "Well, I do my best to help." She said, lowering her head in attempts to hide her blush. Aang nodded his head towards Katara and they left with the excuse of getting some more drinks. Feeling like a third wheel, Suki excused herself and went to the bathroom. Leaving Toph and Sokka alone on the table. Together, both flustered messes. 

He looked at her, taking in her beauty under the bright lights. Toph could feel his eyes on her and felt goosebumps run up her spine. She slowly turned her head towards Sokka. They let the rest of the world fall on deaf ears. Now, it was just the two of them. Sokka leaned in and closed the space between them, the faint sound of the music the DJ was playing ringing in his ears. Toph froze, her emotions in an absolute frenzy. She couldn't move, Sokka was kissing her! 

When he didn't feel her kissing back, he pulled away. 'I just ruined everything. For the love of La, please kill me now. Where's a car when you need one? I just ruined a perfectly good friendship. Way to go Sokka, way to g-' His thoughts were cut off by the soft lips that connected with his. He closed his eyes, his hands cupping her cheeks, Toph's hands rested on his chest. She felt the way their heartbeats fell in sync with each other. Finally, they pulled away. 

"That was..." "Absolutely amazing." He said, breathless. He looked down at her flushed face. "So, will you be mine?" He asked, and Toph smiled. "You bet I will!" She replied, landing another kiss on his lips, smiling while she did so.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my other works, leave a comment, kudos, or anything. I love reading feedback from you guys!  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
